


You're Safe Now.

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Crying, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: "You... You have magic?" Arthur gasped out, "You're a sorcerer?"Merlin gave Arthur a solemn look, fear evident in his eyes."Yes, Arthur.""God Merlin." Arthur said."You must have been so lonely."---(A reveal fic, bc you can not tell me that Arthur 'you're my only friend and I couldn't bear to lose you' Pendragon would really just sulk in response to that)---Link to French translation by the lovely SankaMalfoy in the notes.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 536





	You're Safe Now.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [You're Safe Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532793) by [SankaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy)



> Hiiii this trope is overdone i know but whatever i had an idea so enjoy this

"You... You have magic?" Arthur gasped out, "You're a sorcerer?"  
  
Merlin gave Arthur a solemn look, fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Arthur."  
  
Arthur put his head in his hands and stared at the forest floor, trying to figure out how to feel.  
  
"How long?" He asked quietly. Merlin gave a sheepish half-smile.  
  
"All my life; I was born this way,"  
  
Arthur looked up, incredulous,  
  
"You were born this way?" He asked,  
"And you came to Camelot?!"  
  
"It is my destiny to protect you sire," Merlin replied, voice breaking, "I couldn't avoid it if I wanted to,"  
  
Arthur sighed and gazed back up at Merlin again, unwilling to look him in the eye, but unable to look away.  
  
"So... All this time... For God's sake why didn't you tell me Merlin?"  
  
Merlin picked at his nails and choked down a sob.  
  
"Before, you would have told your father. He would have killed me." Merlin then flushed, ashamed.  
"After, I was just scared."  
  
Arthur felt a spike of guilt through his heart, it was his fault that Merlin was so afraid.  
  
"Who-" he coughed trying to clear the lump in his throat,  
"Who knew?"  
  
"My mother," Merlin replied quietly,  
"Gauis, Lancelot..." he deliberated with what counted as knowing. Agravaine had technically known. Arthur took his silence as the end of the list.  
  
"Only them?" Arthur's eyes were pained,  
"God Merlin." He gasped out.  
  
"You must have been so lonely."  
  
Merlin stayed quiet but tears spilled down his cheeks as he nodded slowly.  
  
"Listen, Arthur, I understand you probably don't want me around," Merlin said, who with all his power was still not strong enough to stop the cracks in his voice.  
"I'll leave-" He began, but was cut off when Arthur stood up shakily and walked towards him.  
  
Arthur stopped just infront of Merlin and held out his arms. Merlin flinched.  
  
"Shut up dollop-head." Arthur said thickly, before drawing Merlin into a stong embrace, holding onto him tighter than he'd ever held anyone.  
  
Both men stood like that for a long time, rebuilding trust and shedding tears they would both deny later as Arthur whispered reassurances to Merlin.  
  
"You're safe now." He repeated over and over.  
  
"You're safe."


End file.
